An MFP (Multi Function Product/Printer/Peripheral), multifunctional, all-in-one (AIO), or Multifunction Device (MFD), can be an office machine which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in one, so as to have a smaller footprint and/or to provide centralized document management, distribution and/or production in an office setting. An MFP can act as a combination of some or all of a printer, a scanner, a photocopier, a fax machine and an e-mail client.
In computing, a security policy can be a set of rules that are enforced by organizational policies and/or security mechanisms. A technical implementation of a security policy defines whether a system is secure or unsecure.